The invention is in the field of cleats and tensioning devices which have two basic modes of operation, a first mode in which they lock onto a line, and a second, release mode in which the line is freed to move longitudinally through the cleat.
Although there are innumerable applications for such cleats, a typical application and one which clearly exemplifies its use is that of a line tieing a tent down to a tent stake. Typically the line is attached to part of the tent, and loops around a stake. The size of the line loop around the stake is then changed to increase or decrease the tension on the line.
Increasing the loop size of a tent hold-down may be done with a simple knot called a tautline hitch which is used by the boy scouts. There are also other commercially available, simple cleat elements, generally involving a very simple piece of metal or plastic having a wedged slot therein, with the bitter end of the line being connected to the larger end of the slot so that when the line is tensioned, it pulls into the converging, wedged end of the slot tightly over the tensioned length of the line.
These means of tensioning lines are simple and easy to use. they are not, however, universally reliable. Jostling of the tent or moving the line may cause the loop fastening to migrate, loosening the line. There is a need, therefore, for a more sophisticated cleat which has the features of a very positive gripping action when it is in the locked mode, and also being susceptible to a very easy, quick one-handed release.